Here's Hoping In England
by adventures4ever
Summary: Jasper made his way next to me with a grin on his face. "Well I must say Pup this is a feeling from you that I could get used to." I looked at him questioningly."Hope Leah you feel hope." All cannon couples LeahXOC
1. Here's to Hoping

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

This fic has pretty much cannon couples. Jacob's pack has been living with the Cullen's for quite some time and Leah's become a lot better not being anywhere near Sam or Emily. If you like Sam or Emily you may not want to read this fic. Leah will be paired with an OC character. This is my first fic so hope that you all like it.

* * *

It's been about seven years since our encounter with the Volturi, and a whole lot has changed since then. Since then I can say that my life has gotten a lot better from what it used to be. The upward turn in my life probably started when I broke off from Sam's pack and joined Jacob's. It was good to finally get away from his thoughts and his feelings for Emily. A lot of the members of his pack hated me for making them miserable anyway. Jacob was hesitant at first, but then I showed him why I needed to get away. He saw how much it hurt me being in Sam's pack and he could understand the pain.

"_Wow Lee, I mean I lost Bella but I don't have to feel what she feels for Edward everyday. I don't even have to see her memories of him. I can understand why you were the way you were." he said as he gave me a look of understanding_. We've been like brother and sister ever since.

Surprisingly even my feelings towards the Cullen's had changed .I mean at first I always hated them and blamed them for my becoming a wolf and a genetic dead end. Then again I thought about it for a while and realized that the Cullen's had been here for a quite a while and I hadn't phased. Seth and I both phased because of that psycho bitch Victoria. Besides, the Cullen's hadn't hurt any humans and were just as responsible for protecting them as much as we were. To add to that any family who had Esme Cullen as the matriarch could not be all that bad.

Jacob's pack and the Cullens had turned into a bigger family of immortals. I know, amazing right? Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be describing the Cullens as my second family. But they literally were.

First it started with Jacob imprinting on Renesmee when she was born. When that happened and I saw that my best friend was truly happy the anger I held inside for Bella lessened immensely. How could I hate the woman who gave birth to my best friend's future soul-mate? However, what I think really did it was when I finally let Ren touch my face and she showed me how much Bella suffered through her pregnancy with her. It made feel guilty for yelling at her and after a year I apologized to her.

Bella was more than gracious. "_I know you were only mad because you knew exactly how Jake felt because of what Sam did to you. I know that in some ways I was Jake's Sam" she said sympathetically. "Thanks for being understanding and not holding a grudge against me for yelling at you. You're a better person than me." I smiled._

_"You're a good person Leah. You've just been hurt a lot. Besides how can I be mad at someone who gave Renesmee a better nick name than Nessie?" she laughed_. It was a known fact that Bella hated the nickname Nessie since it was the name of the lochness monster. When I started calling her Ren, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie did the same. However the guys still used Nessie.

After that year my mom Sue and Bella's dad Charlie began to date. After two years of dating they got married and Bella Cullen became mine and Seth's stepsister, making Ren our step-niece. The Cullen's also became our inlaws and that's how we literally became a supernatural family. My attitude towards the Cullen's became a lot nicer and I even learned to love all of them.

First there was Carlisle, who treated Jacob, Seth, and me like we were his own children. It made me happy because I at least had a second father who would stay alive as long as I was. Esme was my second mom. Everyone knows that the quickest way to a wolf's heart is though their stomachs. Esme's cooking was always delicious and she loved being able to be like a real human mother preparing meals for her children. She was really quick to adapt to us.

Then there was Jasper and Alice. Jasper and I were pretty close because Alice loved taking me everywhere to go with her shopping. At first it was awkward but then we started shopping once a week and she would make me over. It made me feel feminine again so I began looking forward to it. Jasper on the other hand tweaked my emotions for me when memories of Sam and Emily came creeping up into my mind. He would feel my sadness and make me happy again.

I remember one day I was crying at nearby creek in the woods. I thought I was alone but it turned out that Jasper and Alice had just finished hunting. I smelled that they were really close to me.

_"You talk to her." I heard Alice whisper "I'll make sure that Esme get some stuff ready." with that she was off leaving her empath husband to deal with me. I felt a wave of calmness come through me and I knew Jasper was using his powers on me. I started to feel a bit happy._

_"Thanks again Jasper." I smiled as he patted my back. "No problem little pup." I scowled he always called me pup. At first he used it to annoy me when we didn't like each other but then it started becoming a term of endearment. "You know pup, I don't just do it to make you feel better. It makes me feel better too. I didn't know that so much pain could be trapped in one body." he shook his head and gave me a look of sympathy. I simply shrugged. "It will get better for you. One day you won't need my help to make you happy anymore." _

_"Do you really believe that cowboy?" I looked with half a smile. He nodded "Yes ma'am a southern gentleman never lies." he smiled and a look of mock fear came upon his face. "What?" I questioned. "Nothing it's just God help the poor soul that falls in love with Leah Kenna Clearwater. You're quite a handful!" he stood up and ruffled my hair silently ordering me to follow him back to the house_.

Then there was Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was the biggest kid you could ever meet, which helped in balancing Rosalie coolness. He would often team up with Jacob to aggravate her but he knew just how to make her laugh in the end. I had nothing but respect for Rosalie. Although she was cool and considered a bit of a bitch I loved her. She's probably the reason why I became more accepting of what and who I am. We got really close after an incident with Sam trying to get us to get back to his pack a second time.

_It was Sam's pack on one side and the Cullen's and Jacob's pack on another. "Jacob it's best for both our packs to be put back together. Your imprint is safe." Jacob looked at the Cullen's and Seth and I. With a determined look on his face Jacob shook his head and said no. I was relieved there was no way in hell I wanted to go to Sam's pack. Sam nodded his head in understanding as to why Jacob didn't want to go back._

_"Seth what about you?" he questioned. "What about me? I like where I am, Jake's the coolest alpha ever. Sorry Sam there's no way I'm going back to a pack with a control freak for an Alpha." Seth stated then smiled. My brother was always good natured around everyone. He probably just didn't like Sam because of the pain he put me through._

_Sam then turned to me. "Lee Lee?" I shook my head "Do not call me that." I grit my teeth together feeling angrier and sad at the same time. Jasper and Alice moved close to me in a second._

_"Come on Lee L" he was going to call me that name again but received stern looks from Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. He continued "What's left for you here? You have family in my pack." _

_"Family? A family that does nothing but let's me know how much they hate me. A family that knows how much pain it causes me to be in a pack where I have to hear everyone's negative thoughts about me? No thank you I'll stay here with my real family. Besides the only family I had in the pack was Seth. Seth is here and here is where I am staying."_

"_You'd choose to stay and defend these bloodsuckers than stay with your true pack brothers? That's pathetic Leah" he shook his head._

_"Funny if I am so pathetic, then why are you here asking me to rejoin you pack?" I asked. He stood silent and I knew that he didn't have an answer. He turned his head and he looked at me with a menacing smirk on his face._

_"Since you won't rejoin my pack you are all banished from La Push." he stated. Jacob, Seth and I started laughing at him and it made him angry._

_"I'm the rightful Alpha anything I say overrides you Uley so enough with your threats. Aside from that Sue lives in Forks with Charlie there's no reason for them to go back to La Push anyway. I can see my father whenever I want." Jacob smirked. That's my alpha I knew I was better off in his pack for a reason._

_"Fine stay in this pack the three of you are of no use to me anyway." he stated as he began to walk away with Paul, Jared, and others that I did not recognize._

_Sam turned around wearing a smug look on his face. "Sam stop let's just go" Jared tried convincing him to no avail. Then Sam stared at me._

_Edward growled "You better not Uley." I looked to Edward who had a look on his face warning Sam not to say anything._

_"There's nothing you can do to stop me Leech. Leah, I thought you should know this." he had a really smug look to his face "Emily is pregnant."_

_With those three words I felt my heart shatter again. Jasper was trying to help but he couldn't my pain was too much. "Sam!" Edward warned again but Sam wouldn't listen he just kept talking._

_"Oh does it hurt Leah. Does it does it hurt to know that Emily could give me everything I wanted. How does it feel to know that you're nothing but a freak and a genetic dead end that can't reproduce? That's why you haven't imprinted yet. You're not good enough for me and you're not going to be good enough for anyone else!" Jared and surprisingly Paul looked appalled at what Sam had said. However what surprised me was that Rosalie leaped and slapped him causing him to wince._

_"Now listen mongrel, and you'd better listen well." Rosalie hissed. "Rosalie" Edward warned in a firm tone._

_Rose turned to look at Edward and shook her head. "No brother he wants to be cruel to Leah, let me just give him a dose of his own medicine." She looked to Sam and continued "Uley the only reason why you're angry is because you can't stand the fact that Leah is doing better without you. That's why you had to throw her tragedy at her face. The fact is this so called tragedy is something we think is a tragedy. We don't know for sure whether or not Leah can or cannot have children." _

"_But she hasn't impri" Sam began but was slapped a second time by Rosalie. Paul and Jared knew they couldn't do anything because they were out numbered. Sam became silent as Rosalie spoke again. _

_"There now that's a good dog as you can see I do not like being interrupted. Yes you were about to say that Leah hasn't imprinted. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe none of you dogs are good enough for her to imprint on? Leah is the only female of your kind, that's what makes her different and special. It's going to take someone different and special to be her soulmate. Look at Jake he imprinted on Ren, Jake's the true Alpha and he loves being a wolf and with Ren being immortal he's never going to have to give that up. Seth's imprint hasn't shown up yet either. Guess what? Seth is special too, for a shape shifter to love being around us so easily has got to mean something." She stopped and gave Sam a look of pure disgust. Sam wore a stoic look face and he began taking in everything Rose was saying. Sam only wore that stoic look when someone was getting to him._

_"Now because of the words you used to hurt Leah I am going to use some words to hurt you and give you something think about for a long time." She began " You think Emily is so much better than Leah guess what, you're in for a surprise. You're always looking at the negatives that we don't really know are negatives aren't you? Well let me let you in a few positives dog. Number one, Leah is an immortal and she can stay the same age forever, so Leah has nothing but time to find her soulmate. You like being Alpha wolf don't you mongrel? Well guess what? You're not going to be one forever because Emily is mortal and one day you will have to stop phasing." Sam swallowed hard he loved being a wolf and he knew he would have to give it up one day._

_Rosalie continued "Oh then your children…if they have the wolf gene won't someone have to be there to show them how to phase. Wouldn't you want it to be you to teach them everything you know?" Sam was speechless and Rose smirked "Oops I forgot, you can't teach them because by that time you would have had to stop phasing to age with your wife. What a dilemma, I'd hate to be in that position. Do I age with my wife? Or do I keep phasing to be with my children?" Sam was beginning to shake but controlled it._

_"You really want to know what I think Sam?" Rosalie taunted "I think deep down you really wished Leah was your imprint. She was after all your first choice. Not that I blame you because if you were with Leah you'd never have to watch her die!" Rosalie hissed and that did it. Sam phased and was about ready to attack Rose but Emmett, Jasper, and Edward crouched to defend her. This caused Sam to phase back. _

_"Sam let's go" Paul said as he shook his head. "I knew we shouldn't have come here" Jared looked at me apologetically. He knew Sam deserved everything Rose dished out to him. As they walked away I turned to Rosalie and gave her a look of gratitude._

"_Think nothing of it Leah, you and I are kindred spirits. I once lived a life of pain. Then I found my Emmett" she said as she looked at her husband. "Trust me, one day you will find your Emmett too. I mean it Leah I believe that the member's of Jacob's pack are special especially you." she put her arm on my shoulder. I know it hurts to know you can't have kids, but Leah there's so much that is unknown about female shape shifters there's still hope_." That's when I found my best female friend in Rosalie. She showed me the positives of being what I was and gave me hope for a better future.

I've already said that Bella and I became friends and stepsisters and that I loved Ren for making Jacob so happy. Now let me tell you why I've learned to love Edward. Although his mind raping could be annoying , he used to help the people that he loved and cared for.

_One day I was sitting on a rock near the clearing thinking about everything that had happened in my life. I was twenty three stuck in the body of a nineteen year old Seth and I had all the time in the world. Funny thing is that even the shape shifting had different physical effects on me than it did for the guys. Seth and Jacob both looked like they were twenty five. It made me look like a taller nicely toned nineteen year old. When I first shifted Sam refused to let me grow my hair and I had to wear it in a bob all the time. I was finally able to let I grow in Jacob's pack. How grateful I am to Jacob he would never know._

_I started thinking about Seth and I. Seth and I had the option of being immortal, but mom and Charlie would die. I wondered who we'd have left. " US of course!" Edward stated as he jumped behind me. I was startled. "Don't ever do that again Eddie!" _

_"Sorry she wolf it was too tempting! Besides I still need to have my seventeen year old moments." he grinned then his face turned serious. "I mean it Leah you'd still have us as your family. I looked up at him and smiled._

_"Oh and about becoming a doctor?" he looked at me and "Carlisle and I have talked about it and he thinks it's a great idea for you." He smiled but he seemed to be very nervous about something._

_"Leah you have a sharp mind and so do Jacob and Seth….and if you guys were to all go through high school again I'm sure the three of you would make top of the class." Edward continued on. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me and I urged for him to just spit out. " Come on Eddie just tell me..."_

_"Well, Renesmee will be ready to start high school within three years. Then we have Carlisle who is starting to look way too young for his age. It's almost time for us to move again and we already know that Jacob and Seth wouldn't mind moving with us it's just that we don't know how you feel about moving and we don't want to overwhelm you. As much as Bella, Esme, Alice, Ren, and especially Rose would love to have you come with us we know we can't be selfish and make the decision for you." he stated._

_I thought about it, and I pictured my mom and how I wouldn't be able to see her as often. However I also knew that she had Charlie and that he would take care of her. If anyone needed me it would be Seth. Then there was Ren who was a rare breed in herself. In some ways she was like me, perhaps she could use someone to help her not feel so alone. I also thought of La Push, and Sam and Emily came to mind. If I left with the Cullens there would be less of a chance to run into Sam and Emily. "I'm definitely in"_

_Edward gave me a grateful smile "Good now Rose and Ren won't have to get Jacob to use the Alpha command on you. You won't regret it Leah. Carlisle, Jasper, and I will tutor all three of you before the move and we'll all be attending school together. You're sure to be top of your class." In that moment I not only saw Edward as a brother or a friend I also saw him as a mentor._

_We walked back to home and it seemed that everyone was waiting for us "She's in" Edward yelled and everyone grinned. Seth ran up to me and crushed me in a bear hug "You won't regret sis." _

_I caught Rosalie's eyes "You weren't really going to have Jacob alpha command me were you?" Rosalie let out a smile "I would have done it in a second she wolf."_

_Ren touched her hands to my face and showed me a vision of our huge supernatural family and she focused on my face in her vision. I saw myself being content and happy. "That's what we all want for you Leah. We want you to be happy." I smiled and gave her a hug. "I know you guys, and I'm thankful. For beings that are supposed to be the mortal enemy of my species you all have treated me so much better than my old pack." It wasn't a lie. They all had great patience with me since I was probably the most temperamental wolf right behind Paul. However thanks to them I was getting pieces of my old self together. The Cullens didn't give me hateful remarks when I used to be rude to them. Instead they fought back with understanding and just waited till I gave up being a bitch. I realized that it took more of my energy to be angry than to try to be happy. For the most part I was happy its just that I always felt like something was missing._

"Oh Leah you are just going to love England. It's going to be such a great change of scenery for you. Jasper said that you actually took a liking to history. You're going to see a bunch of historical sights." the pixie named Alice beamed.

Yep the three years were finally up and it was time for the big move. Seth, Bella, Ren, and I said our goodbyes to mom and Charlie earlier today, and as soon as we got home we found that Alice had packed up everyone's luggage for them.

"I'm sure I will Pix. It'll be exiting to finally get to see another place other than Forks or La Push." I smiled.

"Of course and Europe's got all the best shopping places. With your height, figure, and beautiful face we'll have you looking like a model in no time." she grinned. Alice had a way of making me feel good about myself. I mean your fiancé leaving you for your cousin and your pack telling you how you will never be good as she is can really damage your self esteem. "Thanks Alice." I simply said. It was only two words but Alice knew how much I appreciated her kind gestures.

We finally cleared up the house the cars were running. Carlisle and Esme would take the Mercedes, Bella, Edward, Ren, and Jake would be in the Volvo, Alice and Jasper would take her Porsche, and Seth and I would be riding with Rose and Emmett in her M3 to the airport.

We were about to leave and I remembered that I forgot my locket in one of the rest rooms. It was one of my most treasured possessions. My dad had given it to me for my eighteenth birthday. It was one of the last gifts he gave to me before he had passed away. I told Rose, Emmett, and Seth to just wait in the car while I retrieve my locket. I found it sitting on top of the porcelain sink. I grabbed it and hurried out the door. As I locked the house I sensed someone close to me.

"Leaving without saying goodbye Lee Lee?" Great I can't even leave to another country without him ruining it. I sighed as I turned to face Sam Uley for the last time. At least I hoped it would be the last time.

"Oh is that all you want. Goodbye." I said with a smirk as I made my way to get to the car. Unfortunately he grabbed my arm. "You're not going anywhere. It will hurt Emily for you to go."

I felt my blood starting to boil but I kept myself calm. "I don't care what Emily feels. She shouldn't be worried she has you and a child on the way. Besides neither you nor Emily cared about my feelings when you two betrayed me. Now let go."

Sam didn't budge. "You're staying here Leah. You are staying here with me." I tried to break free of him but his hold was to strong.

"Let go dog, before I make you." Emmett growled as he came closer to us. Rose was in a crouch and Seth looked about ready to phase. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Sam finally let go and Emmett made sure I went ahead of him so that Sam couldn't get near me. "That's a good dog. Bye Mongrel!" Rosalie taunted as she waved to Sam.

"This isn't over Leah!" I heard Sam yell as we drove off.

"You know for someone who has an imprint that ex of yours is pretty nuts she wolf." Emmett smiled "Have you guys you know…" Rosalie slapped the back of his head and glared at him.

"Oh common Babe it must have been really good if he can't get over Leah being away from him." Emmett continued. Emmett was really lovable but sometimes he just didn't know when to shut up.

"Sorry to disappoint you Emmett but no Sam and I never had sex." There was silence in the car.

"Wait Sam was your only boyfriend sis, are you telling me that." Seth raised an eyebrow as started to turn a deeper shade of red.

Rosalie turned and gave me a soft smile "Well good for you Leah." I smiled back and Emmett had to ruin the moment. "Oh so that's why he's obsessed. He probably still wishes he could have tapped that." He regretted his sentence as he received another blow to his head from his wife.

"Wow sis, how did you?" Seth continued but I cut him off. "I promised dad I wouldn't till I was married." Seth put his hand on top of mine and smiled. "I'm proud of you."

We all finally made to the airport, and got on to our plane. We were traveling first class and it was awesome. I sat by the window seat and looked out side as our plane made its way up into the air. I looked down as and smiled and took a deep breath.

Jasper made his way next to me with a grin on his face. "Well I must say Pup this is a feeling from you that I could get used to." I looked at him questioningly.

.

"Hope Leah you feel hope." he smiled and patted my back. He was right I did feel hope for the new future I was going to have and leaving a hurtful part of my past behind. Who knows maybe a new continent will bring me some new surprises.


	2. Welcome To England and Canford

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Alright ladies and gents here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to England and Canford

We were a few more hours away before landing in London. The plane ride was actually relaxing. "Do you smell that?" Seth asked. I shook my head "No Seth I don't smell a thing.

"Exactly the Cullens don't smell bad." Seth exclaimed. I sniffed the air and my little brother was right. That sickeningly sweet smell wasn't as obvious as before in fact it was kind off pleasant.

The vamps started sniffing the air too. "Yeah that's strange Seth and Jacob smell amazing. But Leah your smell is so appealing almost mouth watering." Emmett smiled. This was getting kind of weird.

"Well maybe it had something to do with the treaty in La Push. We were made to protect the humans there, and that's why the vampire smell was intensified. Now there is no treaty because we all get along and we protect the same people." Jacob stated and everyone nodded.

"Strange but Seth and Jacob smell more appealing to me than Leah" Rosalie said as she put a finger on her chin.

"Well, could it be that male blood is more appealing to female vampires than the blood of females." I suggested as everyone began to ponder.

"I think Leah may have a point. I have had and smelled both. I can honestly say that female blood is more appealing to me than the blood of males." Jasper explained.

"Yes but we've encountered quite a few males before and none of them smell as good as Seth and Jake" Alice stated. "Yeah and for that matter I haven't come across a female who's as mouth watering as Leah." Emmett added to Alice's observation.

"I have." Edward interrupted. "It was Bella when she was human. All of you remember how wonderful she smelled right?" Everyone nodded.

"Bella what did you and Leah share in common when you were human?" Edward asked. Bella was stumped she didn't know.

"Oh common Bella think back to before our wedding night." Edward grinned. I think it dawned on Bella and she looked at me and I blushed. Oh great here comes the virgin conversation again.

It seemed that Jacob had caught on. "Oh Lee you're a virgin? Well who'd have thought?" he started to laugh.

"Not so fast Black, didn't you hear we all smell good to them. You and Seth smell appetizing especially to the female vamps. Guess you and Seth are in the virgin club too." I smiled.

"Yes let's keep it that way shall we Jake?" Edward glared at him as Ren rolled her eyes at her father. Not that Edward had anything to worry about. Jake would definitely not take Ren's innocence before he made her his wife.

"Edward's correct the blood of virgins smell way better than those who are not. It's because it makes the blood purer." Jasper stated as everyone took in what he was saying. "You three will need to be extra careful, they've got a lot of vampires in Europe."

Carlisle cleared his throat catching us all off guard for the first time. "I think that there may be more this than meets the eye. I've smelled a real werewolf before and it was probably more unpleasant than the wet dog smell that Seth, Jacob, and Leah had back in Washington. There were no treaties ever made for vampires and real children of the moon."

This was interesting, England was a place of history maybe there would be some type of history for shape-shifters hidden there. Maybe Seth, Jake and I could learn more about ourselves when we got there.

We finally landed and waited for the cars to get unloaded from the cargo planes. When they finally got there we drove to our new home in Dorset. As I got out of the car and saw our new home I was speechless. There was only one word that came to mind when I looked at this place. "Castle"

It was set on top of a hill with acres of green and for the back yard we had a view of the Jurassic Coast. We all made our way through the long walk way that led us to our house. To the outside left of the house was a beautiful garden with fountains that had water sprouting cherubs. It looked like a home for the family but also a great place for entertaining. "Alice has got to love this" I thought to myself.

"Indeed she does" Edward smirked. "Stop mind raping me Eddie boy" I grinned back.

The inside was probably even better than the outside. On the west side of the house there was an extremely large indoor pool. On the east side there was a large family room for entertainment. I could already picture Jake, Seth, Emmett, and Jasper playing video games for hours. The rest of the girls and I took the opportunity to explore the house. As we ventured further inside we found two double doors that lead us to the extremely large ballroom.

"Oh just think of all the parties that we could have here. Fashion shows, masquerade balls and whatever else I can dream up." Alice beamed as she kept on talking Rose, Bella, Ren, and I decided to make a run for it. "Hey come back!" she squealed as the four of us giggled running away from her.

After running for awhile all of us including the boys decided to go pick our rooms. It wasn't really anything to fuss about since all of our rooms were the same size. The only room that was slightly larger in size was Carlisle and Esme's which was right for them because they were our parents.

I counted the doors to the bedroom to find that there were ten rooms. There were four couples, and then Jacob, Ren, Seth and I so we would have only needed eight. "Why are there two extra rooms? It's not like we're going to have any guest over if we are going to try to keep a low profile." I asked Rose who was next to me.

She shrugged "Alice saw us in a house with ten rooms. It must mean something. She couldn't see who the extra people were though." I nodded and looked to the rest of the doors. "So which one are you and Emmett sleeping in?" I asked.

There were currently nine rooms available. Carlisle and Esme's master suite was downstairs. There was one bedroom in the middle of the hallway and there were 8 rooms left. Four rooms across form each other on each side. "I guess Emmett and I will take the room in the middle of the hallway." Rosalie picked up her luggage and started to make her way there.

"Okay then, I will choose this one" I pointed to the room that was furthest away from Rose and Emmett's room. Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows together "I'm hurt Leah I thought we were besties."

"Oh we're besties alright Rose, but even that doesn't stop Emmett from being loud when you two are going at." I laughed causing her to turn red.

"Well you got a point there sis." Seth stated as he made his way to the room across from mine.

Rosalie turned to Ren but she had no luck since Ren was not going to room near her loud uncle. "Sorry Aunt Rose but I'm a growing girl I need to sleep with no interruptions." With that, Ren made her way to the room that was right next to mine. Jacob looked and made his way to the room across from hers.

Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper finally made their way upstairs. They looked around seeing what rooms were claimed.

"Well that's great. The rooms furthest away from Emmett and Rose have been claimed." Jasper sighed causing Rosalie to growl "Are we really that loud?"

"Well considering that all of us in this household have super hearing, yes Rose you and Emmett are that loud." Edward answered. "But don't worry Rose, Emmett's the more obnoxious one."

"Hey I resent that!" came the sound of the voice of the vamp that gave everyone insomnia Mr. Emmett Cullen himself. Edward gave me a smirk having read my mind.

"Hey guys I can't help if my wife knows how to put on like…." Emmett was cut off by Rosalie who decided to put a sock in her husband's mouth before he could speak anymore.

After everyone finally emptied their luggage and put their belongings in place, Esme called Seth, Jacob, Ren, and I to have dinner. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward came along too so that we could discuss our school arrangement. We only had a few days before school would start.

"Here, I've been meaning to give these to each of you" Carlisle began. He handed me, Seth, Jacob, and Ren bank cards. "There's seven million pounds in there for each of you."

"Carlisle it's too much." I began as Seth, Jake, and I started to hand him back our cards but Carlisle refused. "You are officially my adopted children now and therefore my responsibility. Besides you all have helped in protecting our family you guys deserve to pamper yourselves." Seth, Jake, and I didn't know what to say but we thanked him. We were truly grateful.

"Oh and here are your keys to your cars. Don't even try to protest all of our children have cars. Like I said you are my children, and don't think of yourselves as anything different." he smiled as he handed each of us our keys.

He got Jacob a Range Rover, Seth and Escalade and he got me a black TT roadster convertible. Edward must've read my all our minds because these were all the cars that we had wanted in our dreams. This was the best day ever.

After we ate we all decided to have our first family discussion in our new home. It was decided that we would all be attending Canford. It was decided that Seth and I would be taking Jacob's last name and we would all be the Blacks who Dr. Cullen decided to adopt. Bella would become Bella Hale so that she could pretend to be Jasper and Rosalie's sister. Ren, Edward, Alice, and Emmett would all be natural brother and sister with the last name Cullen.

Jacob, Ren, and Seth would all be starting year eleven, Alice, Edward, Bella, and I would be starting as year twelve, and finally Rose, Jasper, and Emmett would be starting as year thirteen. Luckily Mr. Jenks had all of our papers organized and it was no trouble for us to start school.

"Will you excuse us for a second? Alice dear I need to have a word with you." Esme motioned for Alice to follow her. A few second later we heard the most heart wrenching scream.

"Is she alright?" Jacob asked as he looked to Edward. Edward let out a sigh " Esme must have told her about wearing uniforms."

Alice came in stopping back into the dining room with a look of anguish on her pretty little face. "But uniforms are so BORING! There should be a law against them! I thought England was a free country! Where is the freedom to express one's self?"

"Oh come on darling. It won't be that bad." Jasper smiled in his wives ear.

"That's easy for you to say Jazz. You were in the military you had to wear uniforms. Besides, you and Rose and Emmett only have one year to walk around school looking like Captain Von Traps children" she fumed making everyone laugh as she compared her self to the people from the Sound of Music.

Jasper didn't do anything to help the situation when he sang "You are sixteen going on seventeen, I'll take care of you." this caused the laughter to intensify and Jasper received a blow to the head from the pixie who stomped upstairs to their room.

Edward looked to me, Bella, Rose and Ren "You three better brace yourselves. Since she can't seem to do anything about the uniforms, she's already thinking about the creative things she can do with hair and make-up. She's not just thinking about being creative for herself. She's going to drag all four you down with her."

The four of us exchanged horrified looks. We'd come up with a plan sooner or later. The night before school started came upon us and Rose, Bella, Ren and I were dreading Alice's wrath. We knew that she would try to have us up way too early. It wouldn't be a problem for Rose and Bella since they didn't need sleep, but Ren and I did. I came up with the plan for Bella, Rose, and Ren to stay in my room since Alice couldn't see the wolves. We put up locks on the door and we would jump off the balcony to escape.

It was four in the morning when we heard Alice pounding on my door. "Open up Leah! I know you're all in there."

We each took turns guarding the door while each of us took turns in the shower. After putting our uniforms that consisted of a grey skirt, white collar shirt, and a black neck tie the four of us jumped off the balcony. Unfortunately, we were met by Edward, Jacob, Emmett, and Seth who had dragged us back into the house, where Satan was waiting with her hair products and make up.

"Emmett what is the meaning of this?" Rose fumed as she tried to escape the grips of her husband.

"I know Seth. I thought blood was thicker than water. How could you do this to me?" I questioned my brother.

Before Bella and Ren could ask any questions, Edward spoke. "Well, she said if we didn't get you four to her she would use us as her barbies instead."

"She wouldn't do that. Would she?" questioned Bella. "Oh yes she would" came the reply from a very disgruntled Jasper. His unruly hair was flat ironed and his eye brows were extremely clean and well shaped.

"Oh cowboy…we're so sorry." I said trying not to laugh but the smirk kept finding its way back to my face. "Well thanks for taking one for the team."

"Never again Alice, never again" Jasper fumed as he strode passed us. "Poor guy he didn't stand a chance against her" Emmett laughed. With that said, the boys left us with Alice to have her wicked way with us.

Bella hated being done up so Alice stuck to giving her a bun and very light make up. Rose's once curly hair was flattened to give her hair a very sleek straight shiny look. Not that Rose needed anything done she was always beautiful no matter what. Ren's hair was done half up with long curls and light make up. It gave her a very delicate but beautiful look.

When she got to me she was overwhelmed she didn't know where to start. "I've got it!" she finally stated "Thank heavens your locks have grown so long." She proceeded to grab a large curling iron and started curling my hair. She then began messing it up a bit giving me the bed head look. She put light blush for my cheeks, and dark eye liner for my eyes. For my lips she used a light gloss that had a small hint of pink in it. I looked in the mirror and for something I was dreading earlier, I was actually pleased to find that I looked rather decent. "Thanks Alice" I smiled.

We would be taking two cars to get to school. It would be Jake's Range Rover and Seth's Escalade since there were ten of us.

It was a somewhat quiet ride in the car. All that was in my mind was the fact that I really wanted to do well so that I could get into Cambridge.

The ten of us checked our schedules to see if we had any classes with each other. Seth and Ren had first period English together. Jacob had Algebra 2 by himself. I had Biology by myself. Bella and Alice had History together and Edward had Trigonometry. Rose had Economics, and Jasper and Emmett had Physical Education. This was how our day was going to start. The only time all ten of us would be all together was for lunch. I looked forward to art class where I had Alice. I had History with Bella and Edward. Unfortunately for me these were the last two classes I had and they were both later in the day. I would have to spend my first four periods by myself.

After we had everything figured we went our separate ways to get to our classes. I was busy looking at my schedule and accidentally bumped into someone causing me to drop my schedule, biology book, and folder. "Dreadfully sorry" a male voice said and I felt him bend down beside to help pick up my belongings.

I put my head up to take a good look at the boy. He had hazel eyes and blonde hair and stood about an inch taller than me, making him about five feet ten inches. "You're new here aren't you?" he smiled as he handed me my folder and my biology book. He held on to my schedule and I nodded silently answering his question.

"Well it looks like we have biology class together Leah." he said as I raised an eyebrow questioningly. I wondered how he new my name. "How did you?" I began.

He grinned "Your name is on your schedule. I'm Daniel by the way. Come on. I know the way just follow me".

We made our way through different hallways and finally arrived to our classroom. Our teacher was a heavy set friendly looking man. He had light brown hair, reddened cheeks, and hazel eyes. He had laugh wrinkles on the sides of his eyes revealing his older age. He gave me an approving nod as I showed him my schedule. "Alright then Ms. Black, have a seat anywhere. I'll have the seating arrangement set up as soon as everyone arrives."

Daniel was not far behind me. I decided to take a seat in front of the class so that I could focus on what the teacher was saying and not get distracted by anyone else. Daniel made his way to a seat next to a red head girl with green eyes who was staring daggers at me. She was probably his girlfriend. If not, she probably liked him. He wasn't a bad looking guy, but I already knew he wasn't the guy for me.

The professor looked around the room and sighed in frustration. I looked to the direction his eyes were pointing to only to find one empty chair. I wondered if the professor already knew who it belonged to. He cleared his throat focusing the attention of the whole class on him. "Hello everyone, for those of you who do not know me I am professor Helmsley. I've already planned the seating arrangements for the year. So please listen for your name and I will point you to your proper seat."

After he was done assigning everyone to their seats I found myself sitting alone. I guess that my partner was the reason why Professor Helmsley had a look of disappointment to his face. "I'm sorry Ms. Black but I'm guessing…" he was cut off by the sound of the classroom door opening.

In entered a guy who stood about six feet four inches. He was wearing sun glasses so I couldn't see his eyes. From what I could make out, he had dirty blonde hair, and his face was chiseled like the perfect sculpture. His skin was pale, almost in between Ren's and Bella's. "Why Mr. Philipps, how wonderful of you to come join us today" Professor Helmsley stated as he walked up to him.

"I'm sorry professor." the late comer stated. Professor Helmsley just shook his head "That's alright Mr. Philipps just go ahead and take your seat next to Ms. Black"

He made his way towards our table and took of his sunglasses, revealing the most amazing green eyes that I've ever seen in my life. He put his book down and took a deep breath as he put his sunglasses away. He looked directly at me, and for some reason those beautiful green eyes were smoldering at me. He didn't look happy at all. It was as if I had offended him in some way just by being in his presence.

"I'm sorry Professor Helmsley, I must insist that you find me another seat." He demanded as he clenched his fist together. I saw the muscle of his jaw clench together as well.

Professor Helmsley cocked in eyebrow in confusion "I'm sorry Mr. Philipps but why do you need a change of seat?"

He stared at me again with nothing but anger in his eyes. "I can't really say professor. I just don't want to sit next to her."

Professor Helmsley looked at him "Connor?" and Connor shook his head "Please professor I'm begging you." Again he turned to me and gave a look of pure hate.

This was getting ridiculous. I didn't care how gorgeous he was. He had absolutely no right to hate me. I hadn't done anything to him. I looked around the classroom and saw that the boys had astonished looks on their faces. A lot of the girls were wearing satisfied smirks. There was one girl who had brown hair and soft brown eyes that gave me a look of sympathy. If he thought that he was going to embarrass me he had another thing coming. "Yes please professor, find him another seat. I'd actually like to be paired with someone who has consideration not only for themselves but the whole class."

The whole class was stunned into silence. From their reaction I guessed that no one dared insult him before. Girls probably wouldn't insult him in hopes that they might have a chance with him. The guys probably didn't insult him due to intimidation or fear. There was something about Connor Philipps that screamed dangerous. However I was Leah Clearwater the only female shifter in the world who had vampires and other shifters for family. Connor Philipps would not frighten me.

Professor Helmsley shook his head in disapproval, "Ms. Black, Mr. Philipps I have already made the seating arrangement as I see fit. Now as you so clearly put Ms. Black I need the consideration of the full class and this includes both you and Mr. Philipps. It seems you two may not like each other but you will have to learn to be civil or it's going to be a very long year for the both of you."

I decided to calm my temper and nodded my head in understanding of Professor Helmsley. Besides it was only one class that I would have to endure with this pompous idiot.

When class time was about over I reached in my book bag for my schedule. I unfolded it to see what class I had next but the ever so rude Mr. Philipps snatched it out of my hand. "Hey that's mine!" I growled but he didn't seem to care.

"Just let me take a look at it for a second." he demanded as he began to look at both of our schedules and started shaking his head furiously. "Bloody hell, I have every class until lunch with you." he gave me my schedule and stormed off.

Never in my life had I encountered anyone who had hated me without knowing me. I wouldn't let it bother me. I looked to my schedule and saw that I had history next. I let out a sigh wondering which way to go when I felt a soft tap behind me. I turned and saw it was the brunette girl with the sympathetic eyes from biology class. "Do you need help finding your way?" she asked.

I let a small smile "I sure could use it, thanks" she smiled at me and nodded. "I'm Megan" she stated as she reached her hand out to me to shake. I shook it back "I'm Leah"

She looked at my schedule and guided me where to go. Luckily for me, I had her in the same class. She seemed like a really sweet girl. "You know I've never seen Connor react to someone like that. Although I must say, he did just start last year. He and his little sister keep to them selves most of the time." she explained.

"Well I don't know what I did to him. I've only known him for an hour. All I know is I haven't done anything wrong so I'm not apologizing for anything." I explained and she nodded in understanding.

We finally made it to history class and I saw Connor sitting at the right hand side of the room in the back corner. I decided to sit on the left hand side of the room in the front corner to be as far away from him as I could. This is how it went for my next three classes where the teachers didn't mind where we sat. They had no seating assignments.

After fourth period was finally over I was extremely happy to know that I would be sitting with my family. I met up with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper first.

I felt so relieved to finally be back with them. "Missed us already Pup?" Jasper grinned and he sensed my relief.

"Oh yeah, I have four classes with the most obnoxious guy." I began to explain.

"Let me guess Connor Philipps?" said the voice of Edward Cullen who was accompanied by Bella and Alice. "You seem to be the topic on a lot of the student's minds today Leah. Not just the whole incident with Connor Philipps. I'm getting a lot of jealousy towards you coming from the female population." he smiled and shook his head "Then there's a whole lot of hope from the male population, seeing as how you're very attractive and seem to be the only lady not spoken for in our group."

I started to laugh "Well they can keep hoping because no one really sparks my interest here." Seth, Jacob, and Ren finally made their way towards.

Seth ruffled my hair "Hey sis how was the first day of class?" I looked at him and shrugged "Aside from this psycho I seem to have my first four classes, it went good actually.

"Someone giving you problems Leah, do you want Seth and I to beat him up?" my alpha asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah! Count me in." Emmett boomed standing up. Rosalie sat him back down so we wouldn't draw anymore attention to ourselves.

"Who is this Connor Philipps guy anyway?" Ren asked turning to me. As if on cue Connor walked into the lunch hall with a petite, beautiful girl who had the same dirtly blonde hair. They looked related it had to be his sister. Or maybe some part of me was hoping it was sister. No forget that there was no part of me that could like such a rude person.

I looked at them and noted their differences. While they both had the same hair, their eyes were different. His was green and hers was a soft honey color. While he was tall she was petite, almost delicate looking in a way.

That's him I whispered to everyone and they looked to his direction. "Wow, he's gorgeous Leah" Alice beamed earning a scowl from both Jazz and I.

"As gorgeous as he Alice he's nothing but an arrogant ass" I replied. I looked to Seth to see if he had anything to say but he was really quiet. His eyes were transfixed on the girl that Connor had walked in with. "Hello earth to Seth." I grinned but his eyes remained glued to the girl it was almost as if she was the one thing that was holding him down to earth.

"Oh I know that look." Jacob stated and I knew what was coming. My brother had imprinted on the girl who could possibly be the sister of the newly found bane of my existence.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and I thank you for reading my story. I hope it's still keeping you interested.

If you all are interested to see who I imagine Conner Philipps to look like it would be Andrew Cooper here are some links that have images of him:

.

.com/bfm_gallery/2010/01/male_model_andrew_cooper/gallery_main/gallery_

.com/_QINIOp7BtC8/RVsgX6pkABI/AAAAAAAABGE/9dP3e94ELzo/Andrew+


	3. You're So Hypnotizing

A/N: I am not Stephanie Meyer and Twilight and it's Characters all belong to her.

I apologize for updating so late, I joined the military in November of 2010 and was preoccupied with all the military stuff. I'm finally situated and I remembered I was writing a fanfic.

Here's the third Chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

" Houston we've got a problem." I let out a sigh while I watched my brother stare at the girl. She was staring back at him as if she were in a trance also.

Connor looked at her then to our table. His eyes lingered on me for a while so I scowled at him, causing the rest of my family members to chuckle. His eyes finally darted away from me and went on to observe Ren, Jake, and Seth. When his eyes made it to Rose, Emmett, Bella, Alice, and Jasper his expression changed.

If I thought that the look he gave me earlier in biology class was rude, I only got a glimpse of how menacing his eyes could be. He stared at the full vampires with pure loathing. My body started to tremble. No one looked at my family in such a manner, especially if they hadn't done anything to them. I was getting ready to punch him in the face. I saw Seth's imprint tug on his arm and they left the cafeteria.

" Pixie, you better take pup over there to the bathroom" Jasper as he sent a wave of calmness over me.

I let out a huff " Can you believe that? I don't know who the heck he thinks he is. One day someone is going to put that jerk in his place." Alice shrugged, " I don't understand it either Leah. At forks people were either awed or they feared us cause we looked different. I've never seen anyone stare at us like that because they hated us."

"He has no reason to hate you. Not any of you. None of you have done anything to him or anyone else. We just got here. I thought we'd all just have some peace." I sighed. Alice pulled me towards her " It will be alright Leah we've got our family and that's all we need"

"Get away from her!" I felt hand yank me out of Alice's embrace and I watched as Seth's imprint threw Alice against against the wall. I was livid. I grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall choking her.

" I was trying to help you" she let out a strangled cry. Just then Ren, Bella, and Rose made their presence in the bathroom. "Edward said you two might be in trouble" Bella said as she looked at Alice who was on the ground and her attacker. I released my hold on the girl knowing that my brother would kill me if I killed his soulmate. I stared at her " You were trying to save me from the comforting embrace that my sister was giving me?" Alice stood up and brushed some of the rubble off her soldiers from her impact with the wall.

Alice's attacker eyed her closely. Then she proceeded to stare at Bella and Rose. "Oh my gosh" she slapped her hand to her forehead. Her honey colored eyes that were filled with aggression towards Alice were now filled with remorse. "I'm so sorry, I thought that you were going to bite her. I mean I smelled her scent in the cafeteria and even I was having a hard time controlling my thirst." she said as she looked at Alice and the rest of the vamps.

"What do you mean you had a hard time? You're not a." Rose began but was interrupted as Seth's imprint cut her off, " Vampire? Yes I am actually, but only 75 percent. My father was a full vampire and my mother was half vampire and half human."

" Well I guess that would explain why she's so strong. She still get's real human blood pumping through her. I can hear her heart beat." Alice said shaking her head.

The girl reached out her hand to me, " My name is Bailey by the way. Bailey Philipps" I was right all along, she was Connor's sister. The only difference is I think I would like her better. Unlike her brother she was polite enough to apolgize for her actions. She shook the hands of all my family members as well. We explained who we were. "Cullen?" Bailey began in surprise,"I know all about you. How I know about you is a long story that I'll tell you all about later."

"Hey! Everything alright in there Lee!" I heard my brother say. " Yeah Seth. Everthing's fine. We'll be right out." For some odd reason I saw Bailey look a little nervous. " Leah" she began in a whisper, " Seth, um he isn't your...um, well he isn't your mate is he?"

I almost vomitted in my mouth. "No he's my brother. Bailey, you really need to stop

jumping to conclusions." I smiled. She let out a sheepish smile as all of us continued to make our way towards the males. " I'm sorry I just assumed, that since there were four males, and four females, I just thought..." she stammered. I shook my head " It's okay Bailey I understand."

Although she did make me think about a sore subject. She was right, there were four males, and four females. Now there would be five females because my brother had imprinted. I would be the only one without her mate. I tried to push the thought away from my mind. There was no way that I would be making these people suffer because I was alone. I was going to be strong for my new family. They've been nothing but kind to me. My brother would have a sister that was going to be happy for him for finding his mate and his reason for living.

Seth's light brown eyes were immediately glued to Bailey. Bailey extened her right hand to him for him to shake, "Hi, I'm Bailey." Seth gave her a smile " Hi, I'm yours. I mean I'm Seth". My little brother blushed and Bailey giggled. The rest of the family and I walked away to give my brother time with his imprint. We would not tell Bailey about the imprint, we would let my brother decide when he would tell her.

"I'm very proud of you Leah." Edward whispered to me as he patted my back. I looked at him with questioning eyes. " I know it's hard for you to let your brother go and I promise you, your mate will come soon."

I watched as Edward walked away with Bella to their next class "When?" I let out out a hopeless whisper.

"You ready to go to art class?" Alice came up next to me. I smiled and nodded. We made are way into the classroom. My teacher was a caramel skinned Afro-British woman with wavy jet black hair and hazel eyes. She didn't look old enough to be a teacher she barely looked eighteen. The only thing that made her look older were her eyes that seemed to be holding knowledge and wisdom.

"Go head and have a seat ladies, class doesn't start for another 10 minutes." she kept her gaze on Alice and me. " I'm Mrs. Waters by the way." Alice and I decided to sit in the front of the classroom and I began to observe it.

The four walls of the classroom were painted with different themes. The back wall was painted with clouds and hawks flying through them. There were even trees with owls perched on their branches. The left wall was themed like a jungle. The animals that were depicted were that of a tiger and an ape. The right wall was themed like forest, and the animals here were the bear, and a lone wolf. I think that one was my favorite. Finally the front wall was painted like the ocean with a dolphin swimming in through the waves.

The classroom door creaked open and a man with a small package came in. " Mrs. Waters, you're package is here." Mrs. Waters smiled " Thank you Charles." Alice and I observed her as she sat down and opened the package. " Brilliant, the last and most important piece has finally arrived." she said taking out a crystal object " Ladies would you like to see" she said jesturing to the object.

"Its beautiful" Alice stated as she looked at the object. It was little crystal wolf that looked so real, it was hard to believe it was crystal. " Come we have five more minutes ladies, let me show you were it belongs. It belongs to this structure right here." I stared at the structure in awe, it was the most beautiful piece of crystal artwork I had everseen.

It was a crystal flat map that showed all of the continents. On the outer edges of the map were different crystalized animals. There was an owl,ape,hawk, tiger, and a bear. Standing next to each of these animals was a human male made out of crystal but with golden eyes.

In the center of the map, there was a circle formed by six pairs of figures. Four of those figures were crystal females, paired with males, again with golden eyes. The other two pairs were of two wolves, next female figures. The only difference with the female figures was that their eyes were made out of light brown colored gems. In the center of the circle was a wolf and standing next to the wolf was a crystal male, but his eyes were made out of emerald gems.

"Kind of strange...it's like the center figures could be." I began and Alice cut me off when she whispered, " Us." Alice and I shrugged it off and went back to our seats, and Mrs. Waters gave us a smile. The woman may have looked young, but I could tell she knew a lot more about the world than most people would probably think.

More people began to enter and filled the seats in. " Good afternoon class, I am Mrs. Waters, and if you would, have a seat anywhere you please." she began, this time she looked straight to Alice " As you all know, this is an art class. Meaning this class is a class where you are free to express yourself. Therefore, I do not require you to wear those hideous looking uniforms and you are free to express yourself through dress however you please. Although, I must advice you that you should not dress obscene." she winked at Alice.

I looked at Alice and I could have sworn that she mouthed an "I love you" to our professor. Oh great, this means that's I am probably going to have to start eating lunch quicker because the fashionista vamp isn't going to just let me wear my uniform. She was going to dress me up with her. Although really? What was the point of dressing up for an hour only having to change back again?

After an hour, Mrs. Waters' class was finished and we were dismissed. There was something about that teacher. She seemed almost too comfortable with Alice and I. It felt as though she knew about us. Or I should say, she knew what we really were. "Thinking about Mrs. Waters?" Alice began as she just walked with me and I nodded. "Yea me too, I don't think she's human, I tried to see if I could get a vision her, but I couldn't. It's the same thing that happens with the shifters, and Ren. I don't know but for some reason I feel that we can trust her."

We saw Edward and Bella nearing us, " You two must have just came from Mrs. Waters' art class." Alice and I looked up to Edward " Yea, we did? Did you go to her class already?" Alice questioned.

"Yea, she's harmless I was reading her mind all through class. Why do you think I was able to promise you that you'd find a mate soon? I wanted to tell you all about it at lunch but that womans brain was full of information. I'll explain everything to everyone when we get home." With that he and Bella left and Alice and I made our way to our final class which was Drama.

We entered the room, which was more like a mini amphitheater. It was dark with just the lights shining on the stage. Alice and I side down next to each other in the middle row of seats. A boy started tapping Alice on the back " High I'm Brad, and you are?" Alice turned to look at him "Spoken For". I gave her a little smirk. Pixie sure did know how cut to the chase and put unwanted males in their places.

The lights began to flicker and there was movement on the stage. The figure of a woman finally came to view. This had to be our instructor. The lights turned on and we finally saw our instructor's features. She had fiery red hair, and light brown eyes. She was very freckled giving her the illusion of a tan. " WAAAAAHHHHH" the whole class jumped since she startled us with her crying. Then after two seconds she began to laugh histerically causing me to raise an eyebrow. " Oi, she's bloody mad" I heard the Brad guy whisper to one of his buddies. Then she began moaning and making noises that I could only describe as sex sounds? This Brad guy was right this lady was definitely off her rocker.

"Emotion, EEEmotion, class. This is what dramatics are made of. My name is Mrs. James. Now as I call your names one by one you will come up on stage and you will act out the animal I give you." This should be interesting. After she got done with the A's I was starting to dread it. "Ah, Ms. Black, show me your inner wolf " I did a double take. This lady did not know what she just asked of me, I was laughing at the thought of her reaction if I just phased in front of her.

I got on all fours and began howling. Mrs. James was so convinced she was about to pet me. That's when I snapped my jaws at her, and she jumped back in fright. The whole class began to laugh. "Very good Ms. Black." she complimented me. I watched a very grumpy Alice having to squawk a like a cockatoo. "If you even think about this in front of Edward, I am going to give you a make over everyweek for the rest of our lives." Alice threatened. I giggled knowing that Edward would find out from all our other classmates anyway. I could always blame it on them.

Finally class was over and I couldn't wait to get home. Not only that I really was interested in what Edward had to say about Mrs. Waters. Half of us got into the Range Rover, and the other half got into the Escalade. "So I'm thinking about getting us a pet cockatoo..." grinned Edward and Alice scowled at him.

"Leah how could you?" she whined. I looked at her " It wasn't me". " It's what all of your drama class was thinking about today sister" Edward gave Alice a crooked smile. If vamps had blood flowing through their veins I'm sure that Alice would have been as red as a tomatoe right now.

The ride home was fairly quiet, when we got in Esme already had dinner cooking. Carlisle was sitting down on the sofa reading. It was sort of cute. Esme the little housewife and Carlisle the dad that reads the news paper. All he needed was cigar and some soft slippers. We all went to our rooms to relax for an hour and Esme called us down for supper, although it would only be Ren, Jake, Seth and I who would be eating.

We all gathered around the table together. " Tell us about our day children." Esme smiled. " I imprinted!" Seth spoke excited. He was still gushing over his luck and how pretty his imprint was. "She's seventy five percent vampire, and twenty five percent human. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Amazing!" Carlisle said in awe " Guess this means that Nessie and Jacob will be able to have children." Carlisle looked at me apologetically "Leah I'm" I cut him off, " It's okay Carlisle I'm happy for Seth and for Jacob."

"Oh that's right, I have to tell you about Mrs. Waters." Edward began. " Like I said earlier, I was reading her mind throughout art class. Leah, Mrs. Waters she's a shapeshifter too. Her animal form is a dolphin. She's one hundred and twenty six years old. She also has three children, and is married to her imprint. He's a vegetarian vampire by the way."

I could have kissed Edward right there. " I'm not the only female shape shifter in the world. She has kids and she imprinted!" I was so full of joy, there was a chance that I would not be alone for the rest of eternity.

"Leah hold on, there's more...I have a feeling that we're all part of something here and I think you're the key to it." Edward stated.


	4. Could You Be the Devil?

A/N: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really motivates me knowing that people are actually enjoying it. It's my first fanfic.

* * *

" Me the key to everything?" I looked at Edward shaking my head. There was no way that I could be the key to anything. I mean I'm just a shapeshifter and now I know that there are other female shapeshifters. I really am not a freak, which also means I'm not that special. "Mind reader I think you're off by a longshot."

"No Leah, I'm not off. You saw the crystal map, it looked like it could have been a representation of all of us. The representation of you, was in the dead center of it all." Edward explained. Edward was about to go on but Carlisle interupted him. "I'm sorry son did you say a crystalized map?" Edward nodded which caused Carlisle take a deep breath.

Carlisle eyed all of us, " I'm not sure if it's the same. Was it a flat map with all of the continents? If I remember I saw only two animals on the outer edges of it. Along with those two animals were two human males, crystal but with golden eyes" He explained.

I looked to Carlisle " It's almost the same, except for now it's grown in detail. There are 4 more animals on the outer edges with 4 more male crystals with golden eyes."

Although vampires didn't need it, Carlisle took in a deep breath. " If I remember correctly, this could be the same map that Aro had in his possession along time ago. Aro built his Castle in Volterra around this map because he could not move it." Rosalie raised an eyebrow " Volterra Castle was built around this map because it could not be moved? If this map could not be moved how did it get to England and with Mrs. Waters?"

"I'll get to that Rose" Carlisle sat back down as the eleven of us kept quiet to listen to his tale. " As mentioned Volterra was built around the map..."

* * *

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

_It was the year of 1710 and I received a letter from a vampire named Aro who lived in Volterra Italy. I was invited to come live with him so that I could learn the vampire laws so that I would be able to pass them down, in case I would have to turn a human into a vampire out of mercy. _

_ I swam across the English Channel and made it to France, where Aro's carriage was waiting for me. My dark cloaked guide let me into the entrance of the castle. The path was endless almost like a labyrinth, meant to confuse anyone who dared to step inside._

_ My guide came to a halt and moved a stone that was on the wall. After he moved it the wall moved revealing an entrance. My eyes wandered as I took in my surrounding. Volterra Castle was decorated in such extravagance that I was in awe considering I was only the son of a preacher in my human life._

_ There were different vampires, male and female gathered around the walls of the room. The floor was decorated with black marble and in the center was red velvet colored carpet that led to three thrones, where three of the royal vampires sat. " Come closer Carlisle" the vampire in the middle called to me. As I went closer, he rose from his throne and met me halfway " I am Aro, and these are my brothers Caius" he gestured to a blonde vampire, " And Marcus" he pointed to the vampire with jet black hair and a bored appearance. _

_ Aro kept his eyes on me, as I scanned the throne room. There was something in the room that caught my eye. I could not tell what the object was from where I stood. Whatever it was it was rested on large stone that served as a table for the object. _

_ All of a sudden I felt Aro's hands on me and I froze. I felt like he was inside the deep recesses of my mind. "Amazing!" he claimed and he let go and looked at me. " Not one thought of trying to gain power or rising against others. All your thoughts are of peace and compassion. Even the gold in your eyes show that you value human life." He looked at me once more " I know you can be trusted Carlisle Cullen."_

_ His eyes wandered over to the object that I had been observing " It's quite interesting is it not?" He lead me to closer to the object. " See here, those are the seven continents." he said and I realized that I was looking at a crystalized map of the world. Every intricate detail of the map was so beautiful and there were two crystal animals alongside two crystal male figures. The males had eyes of gold. "Go ahead try moving the map, or the crytals on it." Aro urged me._

_ I tried to pick up the owl, but it would not move off the map. After, I tried with all of my strength to move the whole map, and still had no luck. "It is impossible brother...I don't know why you bother with that thing" Caius rolled his eyes. _

_ "It's the only object like it in the world!" Aro smiled and turned to me " I am a collector of objects that are one of a kind."_

_ There was a thud on the door and two vampires came inside with the most enormous ape I had ever seen in my life. In another cage was an extremely large owl. Again,the largest owl that I had ever seen in my life. " I told you, I like collecting objects that are one of a kind. When some of my guards find something that they know would be of interest to me they collect and bring it here."_

_ "Questo e magnifico!" Aro said as he eyed the two creatures. "Affrettatevi metterli in giardino" he ordered the guard to put the caged creatures in the garden._

_ "Felix" Aro called and a large vampire made his way away from the wall and walked towards us. " You will show Carlisle to his room and give him a tour of Volterra Castle." _

_ Felix showed me around the garden, the library, the music hall, and the dinner room which was quite large for some reason. After an hour I finally made it to my room. " Heidi will be back with dinner in an hour." Felix smiled. _

_ I looked through the window of my room which gave me a great view of the city. I would be able to see who was coming in and out of the castle. I was happy that it was almost sun down and I would be able to roam through the city of Volterra unnoticed by the humans pretty soon. If there was anything that I missed most about my human life, it was helping others. I was too scared to be near the humans although I had been a vampire for over one hundred years. _

_ Another hour passed and I looked through my window once more to see a herd of humans coming in. That's when I realized why the dinner hall was so enormous. The Volturi fed on large amounts of people at a time. Felix came back to retrieve me for dinner, but I had declined his offer opting to stay in my room until the dark of the night fell over Volterra._

_ When nightfall finally approached, I went to make my way out of the castle. I found that all the guards and the royal brothers had made their way out as well. " I remember strolling around the streets of Volterra with my Didyme" were the first words that I heard from the mouth of Marcus Volturi. He looked at me and I nodded. Aro and Caius were strolling hand in hand with their wives, something again that I did not have in my human life. I never had the chance to marry. _

_ When it was almost morning time, the guard and everyone came to the throne room to find that the crystalized map was missing. " Dove si trova la mappa?" questioned Aro. "It's impossible, not one being here could move it! He was shaking in anger. "TROVARE LA MAPPA! TROVARE! " he bellowed " I will read all of your minds tonight and if I see that any of you have taken that map, your punishment will be death!"_

_ Another member of the guard who I knew to be Demetri, came to the throne room. He had a pained look on his face..." Maestro gli animali sono scomparsi". Aro screamed " WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ANIMALS ARE MISSING! FIND THEM!" Demetri shook his head " I can't there is no trace to follow."_

_ "Those were very large Animals! They couldn't have gone very far at all. Come here!" Aro placed his hands on Demetri, to see if he were telling the truth. Aro gasped, "You speak the truth." he sighed and throughout the rest of the night he read the minds of everyone who dwelled in Volterra Castle but found nothing. Not the map, and not the animals._

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

We all looked at each other, if the Volturi knew about this map then it wouldn't be good. "Do you think that he's still looking for it?" Esme placed a hand on Carlisle.

" I don't think Aro has ever stopped looking. I don't think he'll ever find it though. It's been over three hundred years. If Demetri couldn't find it, he may never find it." Carlisle explained. " Mrs. Waters could be in grave danger if Aro is still looking for it. I think that I will pay Canford a visit tomorrow." he said looking at all of us " and if she's a shifter with a vegetarian vampire husband it will not be a problem talking to her."

I was helping Esme finish washing up. She was silently drying off dishes as I handed them to her. " Esme?" I whispered getting her attention. It was unusual for her to be so quiet while we were doing chores together. We were usually engaged in some type of conversation.

"I'm worried..." she began. If there was anyone I hated to see worried or scared it was Esme. The mother vamp was too kind. " Esme I promise I will lay my life down for this family. If I am the key to this whole thing, I will gladly sacrifice my life to protect all of you. You have all been so kind to me." Even while we were talking about the crystal map, I already made my decision that if it came down to it, and a life would have to be sacrified to the Volturi, it would be mine. The rest of my family had too much to live for. I was currently unattached, and my life didn't seem as important to me as theirs did.

Esme's facial expression went from a look of worry to a look of horror. " No, no Leah. I would be so devasted if something happened to you. You're my daughter, and if anyone tries to to take you we will all be here ready to protect you." she gave me a hug." I need all three of my cubs with me, just as much as i need all my other children. I won't lose any of you." I felt my eyes well up with tears knowing how much she loved me.

" We all love you pup." Jasper ruffled my hair as he strolled into the kitchen. I gave him a raised eyebrow and he shrugged " Sorry, I just felt all the high emotions running around. I had to try and fix it."

After we finished cleaning up, I found my way to my room. I gave myself a shower, studied, and did my homework. I shut the window closed since I felt a bit of chill run down my spine. I was exhausted from the days events and I laid myself on my bed and fell asleep in an instant.

_It was so cold. I opened my eyes and found myself curled up under a tree. I took in my surroundings and found myself in a familiar place. Great, I was surrounded by the trees of La Push Forest. How the heck did I end back up here? If I was going to be anywhere in Washington it would be in Forks to visit my mother and Charlie. I never wanted to see this place again._

_ "Hahaha" I heard the sound of a menacing laugh, and I knew that voice all too well. " I told you, know matter where you go it wouldn't be over." Pretty soon I saw Sam Uley's figure come out of the shadows._

_ " Leave me alone!" I clutched a hand to my chest and began walking backwards to get way from my ex-fiance. " Never Leah, Emily is my love, and my life...but you Leah you are mine! You will never escape me!" he hissed and I made a run for it._

_ Not caring where I was going I ran as fast I my legs could carry me. Unfortunately I hit something hard, and cold causing me to fall backwards. I looked to see what what my body collided with and I froze. "Incredibile! L'unico lupo femmina. You will be mine she wolf". It was the Italian Volturi vampire I knew to be Aro. I was backing away from him, but then I saw Sam's wolf form approaching me as well._

_ I was stuck, there was no getting away from either of them. No matter which way I went I would be suffering a pain worse than Hell. They were both coming in on me at both sides. I saw Sam's jaws getting ready to snap open and attack me. At the same time, I saw Aro's hand ready to reach for me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of whichever one got to me first, when all of the sudden I felt myself being lifted from the ground and out of harms way._

_ "It's okay Leah, open your eyes! Leah open your eyes!"_

* * *

" Leah open your eyes." I opened them just to find my self in my bed, with Rose sitting on the side of it. I had never been so happy to see her in my life. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead as I exhaled in relief.

"Bad dream?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. I nodded and felt a chill run down my spine. I looked to see that my window was open. " Did you open my window?" I looked at Rose. She shook her head " It was already opened when I came in to check on you." That was really strange I could have sworn I shut that window before I went to sleep.

"You'd better get a move on. Breakfast is ready for you downstairs." I took a shower and got dressed and made my way downstairs. " Morning everyone" I ruffled my brother's hair and took my seat besides him. He and Jacob were stuffing their mouths with pancakes. I on the other hand, wanted eggs and bacon.

We all decided that we would each be taking our own cars so that everyone could take a little tour of England if they wanted. Besides, it would give Seth the oppurtunity to get to know Bailey more after school. My family and I headed separate ways a few minutes after we arrived for our second day at Canford.

The feeling of anxiety came over my body knowing that I would have to sit next to Connor Philipps. I couldn't stand him, he was so rude, and mean. Why couldn't he be more like his sister? She was sweet and easy going, and a lot like Seth. I took my seat and rested my cheek on the palm of my hand while I waited for class to start.

After a few minutes, the tall, blond haired, and green eyed bane of my existence made himself known. He looked in my direction, and I tilted my head to the opposite direction from where his eyes were. I wanted to start my day off right and if I had see the unjust hate in his eyes every morning, all my days would be angry.

" Good morning" I heard his voice say. I turned my head every direction to see who he was talking to, but I found his eyes focused on me. I was bewildered " Are you talking to me?" he nodded.

Was this guy serious? He thinks he could treat me like dirt off of his shoe one day, and have a civilized conversation the next. I just turned my head to look at the board to see what Mr. Helmsley had written.

"Leah..." he looked at me almost with remorse. " Look I know that we got off on the wrong foot. I know that you know what I am thanks to Bailey and I beg of you please don't come in between her and your brother. " I was so shocked, he was being nice to me so that I wouldn't keep my brother away from his sister? He continued " It's just that I've never seen her so happy. I also really like Seth."

Again I did a double take, he talked to my brother? Oh Seth had some explaining to do later. I let out a sigh " I may not like you, but I like Bailey and I would never stand in the way of my brother's happiness. If your sister was all you were worried about you can lose the nice act, and be your rude self. I won't be the cause of any problems between her and Seth."

He almost looked hurt. This guy really had some nerve, he treats me like crap and has the nerve to be hurt about it. He really needs to work on his social skills. Just because he was drop dead gorgeous with the most hypnotic green eyes I'd ever seen didn't mean that he could be my friend just like that. I wanted an apology, " If you sincerely wanted to be nice to me then you could apologize."

The hurt look on his face, turned into a look of anger. " Apologize? Apologize for what? I didn't do anything wrong!" My eyes glared into his. I mean wow, this guy treated me like crap from the moment we met and he had the gall to say he didn't do anything wrong? I don't know which was worst, the refusal to apologize, or the fact that he looked really convinced that he did nothing wrong.

"Whatever! Class is about to start. If we can't be friends, we should probably try to be civil. I want perfect grades in my classes and I won't let you mess that up for me." He gave me another cold stare "Fine"

That's how it went for the remainder of class. We would only talk about classroom topics and nothing else. My other classmates were so obnoxious. I noticed so many paper planes would be coming toward my direction at first, but then would end up in Connor's hand. He would read them, get a scowl on his face, and put them in his book.

This went on through all of the classes I had with him. I mostly ignored him for my other three classes, since he was not in close proximity to me. The idiot was still catching paper planes.

Lunch time finally came, and I was starving. I found my family sitting together and I took my seat to the left side of Rose. Seth and Bailey took their seats with us as well. I noticed that Bailey was holding an extra set of books. I questioned her " What's with all the books?"

"Oh their Connor's he asked if I could hold them really quick, he needed to do something." She replied. I eyed the books carefully and saw some of the unfolded paper planes. " May I? " I asked seeing that Bailey was so entranced by my brother's talking she blindly nodded her head.

I looked at the notes, and my blood started to boil. How dare he not give this to me. " They were all notes to me." How could he do this?

"Leah calm down.." Jasper whispered. He was having a hard time keeping me calm. " Bailey why would your brother do this?" She looked at me in surprise. " Why would he take notes that were for me and hide them? " Before Bailey could explain, Connor walked in and rushed to our table " Give me those!" he demanded.

" Not on your life! They were addressed to me! Who the hell gave you authority on notes that were meant for me! We're not even friends! " I was breathing hard. We were both glaring at each other.

"Excuse me Connor?" Edwards voice broke us out of our glaring contest. You and I need to have a little talk. "Edward! I can handle it." Edward shook his head " No Leah, you both won't get anything resolved while you're both angry."

Bailey looked over to me apologetically, I shook my head " Don't apologize or feel bad, Bailey. It's not your fault." She sighed " My brother, he means well. He's just a little bit harder to understand."

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter :) I will be writing the next one in Edward's POV


End file.
